A new Battle Frontier (Original)
by kyle120212
Summary: This is what I had originally posted for this story before I decided to re-write it
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic that i wrote actually wanting to write and I'm expecting a lot of mistakes so please if you see anything please tell me in a review, with that being said please don't say anything about the pairings if you don't like it then don't read it,

and unova never happens in this story because i despise of them getting rid of Brock

anyways the ages are as followed.

Ash-15 turning 16

May-14

Brock-19

* * *

"Ash dinners ready!" Yelled Ms. Ketchum hoping food might cheer her son up.

"I'll be right there mom" Ash yelled back as he made his way across a field not to far from his house, "well atleast we got moms cooking eh buddy?" Ash asked his oldest friend and Pokemon.

"Pika" the yellow mouse agreed also still upset about the recent loss.

"It's one of the only things that will cheer me up" ash said as he started to think of all of the things that did cheer him up without much trouble, a happy pokemon, a victory of his or one of his friends, and the smile of a certain female coordinator. Ash couldn't help the blush that came to his face as he thought of the last one grabbing the half of a ribbon that he always kept on him for support he said

"we should get home before mom starts to worry."

"Pika" the mouse agreed once more.

* * *

"ding dong" the doorbell could be heard as ash finished eating.

"I wonder who that could be" Ms. Ketchum asked no one in particular as she went to answer the door as ash sat there trying to think of who it was.

"Ash it's for you!" Delila told her son

"who is it" the teen asked his mother.

"an old friend" a familiar voice said

"Scott?" ash said confused at why his friend with the sunglasses and Hawaiian shirt was here "no offence but what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to invite you to the new battle frontier!" Scott replied.

"New frontier?" Ash said confused "where is this one?" he asked the man.

"It's in the Sinnoh region!" Scott explained.

After hearing it would be in the Sinnoh region Ash became viably upset and Scott knew exactly why

"Come on Ash it would be a great chance to train to enter the Lilly of the Valley Conference again next year and take first place this time!" Scott said with excitement.

"What do you mean?" Ash said surprised at what Scott had just said.

"What we both know you can enter any of the pokemon leagues around here since you have all of the badges and everyone knows you would have taken first if it wasn't for Tobias all you have to do is wait."

"Do you really think so?" Ash asked.

"Yes yes I do." Scott replied "so come do the battle frontier no new regions are popping up, it's a new challenge, you'll end up seeing old friends, and you'll see new places since I can pretty much guarantee that you haven't been to some of the places that the frontier brains are located."

"Well i don't know Scott I'll have to think about it."

"OK then just make sure you really do." Scott said as he left leaving Ash to think about his last words.

"_Make sure you really do? What did he mean by that of course I'm going to think about it" _Ash though to himself when suddenly his mother pulled him back to reality.

"Wow isn't this exciting a new battle frontier!" his mother exclaimed happily

* * *

Well thats it for chapter 1, I was hoping i could make it a little longer but i guess this will do seeya next time next chapter should be up in about 3-4 days thanks for reading and a review would be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Here ya go chapter two but before it starts I'd like to thank anyone who has taken the time to read and/or review

"Ash wake up I've got a surprise for you!" Ash's mother yelled up the stairs to him as she had waited for him to wake up for long enough.

"what is it mom?" the young trainer asked from his room while getting out of bed.

"Come down stairs and find out" his mother responded.

"looks like we got no choice buddy" he said looking at his tired pokemon.

"pika" the mouse agreed with his trainer. When Ash walked down the stairs he couldn't believe what he saw, in front of him stood almost all of his past traviling companions and friends among them were Misty, Brock, Gary, Dawn, Professor Oak, Tracey, Scott, and of course May. For some reason the last of them stuck out more then the others but he quickly put it aside as he remembered where he was.

"Whats are all you guys doing here?" Ash said looking at them still stunned until a certain brunette knocked him off of his feet with a giant hug that he was not prepared for.

"It's your birthday silly!" she joked while she was still on top of him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot i never make a big deal out of it so..."

"Well to bad it's your 16th birthday we are going to make a big deal out of it got it?" she asked him but he knew she wasn't asking him anything she was telling him.

"Okay okay I got it." Ash quickly responded not wanting to argue

"Okay then let's go" she said getting off of him while offering him her hand to help him up.

"Wait what? Go where?" The trainer asked.

"We have your party set up at the lab so all of your pokemon can be there as well" The old professor explained where the group was headed.

"Okay, sounds good" The trainer said.

"Whats the matter Ash?" a certain brunette coordinator asked when she finally found where he was hiding and she had to give it to him it was a nice spot surrounded by trees by a small lake at the edge of a cliff the scenery was absolutely beautiful.

"Nothing" The trainer responded "just needed to get away from all of the commotion ya know?"

"yeah I guess I see what your saying just get away from all the noise and have some peace while you enjoy the wonderful view of the sunset" The female said.

"It really is beautiful isn't it?" Ash asked.

"Y-yeah it is"The coordinator said stunned that something like that came from the trainers lips "Ash are you sure everything is alright you seem kind of ... different from usual."

"No, nothings wrong really" The trainer replied.

"_Yes somethings wrong you idiot why don't you just tell her that your confused about how you feel she'd understand and help you through it you know she would"_

"Okay then I'll be by the ranch with everyone else you should come join the party!"And with that May got up and left the lake and walked back to everyone else

"_somethings really weird with Ash not necessarily in a bad way but hes defiantly not being himself"_The coordinator thought to herself while walking back.

"Where is he May?" Asked a concerned Professor Oak.

"Hes out by a small lake in the ranch watching the sunset" May stated.

"Why is he out there?" Brock asked.

"He said he just wanted to get away from all of the commotion" May answered the brother-like figure's question.

"Oh well there's nothing we can do if he wants to relax, let's party!" Gary yelled and at that moment Tracey started the music back up and everyone started dancing.

"You think we should go see them yet?" The young trainer asked his partner.

"Pika pi!" The mouse replied.

"Yeah it has been a while hasn't it?" The trainer asked the rhetorical question and got up.

As Ash was on his way back to the party he could here the music blaring and started running so he could make it back in time to join in on the fun and when he saw everyone he slowed down a bit coming down the hill toward everyone he heard the fast paced music slow down as it was replaced by a slow song, Ash was surprised when he saw Tracey hold his hand out to misty and she took it and those two started dancing, then he saw that Professor Oak and his mother were dancing! Ash then looked over at the 'ladies man' Brock and saw him dancing with dawn in a father daughter like way, and then he saw may and Scott, not dancing at all but awkwardly standing off to the side. When Ash got to the bottom of the hill may ran over as soon as she saw him and embraced him in a giant hug like the one earlier but this one was different he didn't know how it just seemed different.

"Ash wanna dance?" May asked seeming somewhat scared of the answer.

"Y-y-yeah sure May I'd love to"Ash responded after a moment.

"_It's a simple question why are you making such a big deal out of it?" _The trainer asked himself in his head_. _The song ended in about a minute but the minute felt like mere seconds to Ash and he didn't understand why.

"Hey Ash wanna go for a walk before we have to go?" May whispered to him as they were still extremely close from the dance.

"Sure" was all the boy could say.

Ash and may slipped away from the rest of the group as they started there walk around the ranch.

"Hey May where do you think your heading next?" The raven haired trainer asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Well honestly I don't know I was thinking about Sinnoh since I've been to the other regions around here, why?"The brunette explained also asking a question of her own.

"I was just wondering because well because Scott invited me to the new Battle Frontier in Sinnoh"The boy said waiting for her to respond.

"Oh Ash that's great we can travel together again it'll be just like old times!" May exclaimed jumping into his arms again for an even bigger hug that the other two combined "Oh I can't wait!" May yelled holding him tighter.

That was chapter two I think that this is alot better than chapter one but that could just be me and the next chapter should be up in about 3-4 days anyway thanks for reading and don't be afraid to leave a review thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

First off I'd like to that I'm very sorry about how long it took to post this chapter i had it done a day or two ago then my laptop died and it got erased so I had to start over but anyway here is chapter 3.

* * *

"So when do you think we should leave?" May asked Ash as they were walking back to the other people at the party.

"I don't know maybe in a few days?" The trainer asked the girl if she was fine with this arrangement.

"Ok that works for me" The coordinator stated.

"There you two are" Ms. Ketchum sighed "we've been looking for you two for the past fifteen minutes!" she said.

"Now now Delia kids will be kids don't get too mad" Professor Oak saved the two kids from the mothers rage.

"Ok but were leaving now May, Brock, Misty, and Dawn are staying at our house tonight and we need to get everything set up" The mother explained.

"Ok then let's go" The now sixteen year old trainer said.

* * *

"Ok I am exhausted the boys are in ash's room and two girls can fit in the guest room the other will have to sleep on the couch sorry" The mom explained to all the teens.

"Ok I'll take the couch" Said May.

"Ok now don't stay up to late everybody, I'll see you in the morning" The mother said walking up the stairs.

"I'm tired too I'm gunna go get some sleep seeya" Misty said rushing up the stairs.

"Me three" Said Dawn following Misty.

"I agree with them, goodnight guys!" Brock said following the other three.

"Hey Ash do you think you could stay down here with me for a while? I'm not ready to go to bed yet" May asked the auburn eyed trainer.

"Yeah sure May but i think we should probably pull the couch out into a bed for when you do go to sleep" The teen said.

"Ok" May replied. So after about ten minutes of preparing the teens started watching a movie. Ash was kind of sitting up and kind of laying down with pikachu on his lap and May was laying down using Ash's arm as a pillow. When the movie ended Ash had noticed that May had fallen asleep not only that but she went from using his arm as a pillow to using a chest as a pillow plus she was now holding him like a teddy bear and he knew that if he got up then Mat would wake up and he didn't want that to happen she looked so peaceful in her sleep so he decided that he would just sleep there too.

* * *

When Ash woke up the next morning he awoke to a sleeping May holding him tighter than he remembered, he looked over to the clock on the wall and saw it was only

8:30 A.M so he just laid there enjoying the comfort and warmth May provided but what he didn't know was that she was awake doing the same exact thing but she hadn't realized that Ash had woken up. The two stayed like this for a while but when Ash smelled bacon cooking in the kitchen he jumped out of bed and ran in. When Ash walked in the kitchen he saw his mother making breakfast, Brock, Misty, and Dawn.

"Well looks like your finally up" The mother said holding back a giggle "I wonder when May will be up" she said not able to hold back the giggle anymore while Ash's face turned an all new shade of red.

"You could have at least told us you two were dating before you jumped in bed with the girl!" Misty joked.

"We're not dating!" Ash said with a ginormous blush on his face witch caused everyone in the room to laugh and even made the coordinator in the other room giggle.

"Hey Ash can i talk to you outside for a sec?" The brother figure asked.

"Yeah sure" Ash replied slightly confused.

"Whats up Brock?" The trainer asked when they were outside.

"Ok Ash I'm just going to come out with it do you like May?" The older teen asked in a serious tone.

"Well actually... I don't know I've been confused about that ever since I saw her at the Wallace Cup" The trainer admitted.

"Well whats the difference between how you feel about May and how you feel about lets say Dawn or Misty?" Brock questioned the younger of the two.

"Well I don't know I feel like Misty and Dawn are two of the closest friends I'll ever have and I can't help but feel grateful for having them but with May I feel like she's more ya know like she's more important than them like she's special and i cant help but feel like I don't deserve her" The raven haired boy explained.

"Ahhhh I get it ... Ash I think you've fallen in love".

* * *

Well thees chapter 3 hope you enjoyed thanks for reading sorry for the delay and don't be shy to review.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm going to change things up a bit and only update every week or so I may get more in there but I doubt it other than that chapter 4 enjoy!

* * *

Ash, Brock, Misty, Dawn, Gary, and May were all relaxing out by a tree on Oaks ranch (Tracey was helping the Professor) when May asked Ash if she could talk to him alone, the five people and pikachu were confused by what she could want but shrugged it off as Ash went with her.

"So Ash who do you think we should bring with us when we go?" The coordinator asked when they were away from the others.

"I don't know May I never thought about it" The trainer replied.

"Well I was thinking maybe we should just go you and me" The sapphire eyed girl said.

"Ok that's fine with me" Ash said trying to hide the blush that came to his face when he thought about the two travelling together alone for some reason he couldn't help but think of the conversation he had earlier with Brock.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Ahhhh I get it... Ash I think you've fallen in love" The older teen said smiling.

"Wait what!" The younger male exclaimed.

"You're in love Ash, you love May, I'm sure of it!" The other male said excitedly.

"How can you tell?" The raven haired boy asked confused about how his friend could know before he even does.

"I always had my suspicions while we were travelling together through Hoenn and you just confirmed them when you said you don't think you deserve her but I do want to know what you mean by that, Ash in what way do you think you don't deserve her, as a friend or as more" The former gym leader said walking back inside.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"Ash are you alright you've been standing there staring at the ground for a while now?" The coordinator asked.

"Wha.. oh yeah I'm fine" The trainer responded.

"So what do we tell everyone else?" The coordinator asked.

"The truth I guess" The boy replied.

"Ok let's go" May said.

* * *

"Ooo look they're coming quick make it look like we weren't eavesdropping" Misty said to the others as they quickly changed their positions to look more natural.

"Hey guys we got something to tell you" Ash informed the group of five.

"What is it Ash?" Dawn asked trying to sound curious.

"Me and Ash are leaving for Sinnoh in a couple days and we kind of wanted to go just me and him" The coordinator told the group.

"That's great!" Misty stated "Witch pokemon are you taking with you Ash and what are you going to do there? You already have all of the badges".

"There's a new Battle Frontier there and I'm not sure who I'm going to bring I was hoping you guys could help me with that decision" Ash answered.

"Yeah we could do that" Gary stated happily.

"Ok thanks" The boy replied.

"It's no problem" The four said.

* * *

"Ok so who should I choose?" Ash asked no one in particular.

"This is going to be a tough challenge Ash so your going to need a powerful team" Gary pointed out.

"Yeah I know but I was hoping I could use some pokemon I haven't used lately" Ash explained.

"Well how about you take some from your original team" Brock suggested.

"Hey that's a good idea!" Ash said excitedly "So pikachu obviously, Bulbasuar, I guess I could see if charizard wants to come and squirtle too!" Ash said "Other than that I'd love to keep one spot free just in case so I'll choose Sceptile as the last one."

"Ok that didn't take as long as I thought, what do you guys want to do now?" The sapphire girl asked the group.

"I'm going to call Liza to ask about Charizard" The teen spoke with determination.

"Ok, you do that but I'm going to get a something to eat at the fast food place down the street" May said tired of hearing her stomach growl.

"Yeah I think I'll come with you" Brock said.

"Me two" Misty agreed.

"Me three" Gary jumped in.

"I think I'll stay here with Ash" Dawn said.

"Alright seeya guys later" May said running off.

"Seeya" Ash called out.

"We better get going, seeya later you two!" Gary said running off after May with the other two behind him.

* * *

It took Ash only a couple of seconds to remember the number and dial it on the video phone Liza picked up immediately.

"Hey Ash how's it going?" The green haired girl asked the familiar trainer.

"Pretty good, I was wondering if you could send Charizard over, I'm challenging a knew Battle Frontier and I wanted to bring him with me" The raven haired boy stated.

"Yeah sure no problem I'll go get him and send him over" The girl said as she left to get the pokeball.

"Ok he's being transported now" Liza said when she came back and soon enough Charizard's pokeball was in Ash's hand, he was one step closer to having his team full.

* * *

"Hey Ash I've been wanting to ask you something all day" The blue hair girl confessed as they were sitting outside waiting for the others to return.

"What is it Dawn?" Ash asked.

"What's going on between you and May?" She asked.

"Nothing" The trainer replied failing to hide his blush.

"I don't believe that" Dawn replied.

"Really, nothing is going on between us" Ash stated.

"Really? Well you must at least like her" The girl declared.

"N-no why would you say that" The trainer gulped he knew he was blushing and that she wouldn't buy the lie "Ok I don't know I've been confused about it since the Wallace cup" The trainer explained.

"Oh... I knew it!" The blue haired girl yelled.

* * *

Well that one just took a while to wright not that it was to hard or too long but because I was slacking off and I'm sorry also I'm going away until next Tuesday so I wont update again until a little after then anyways thanks for reading a review would be appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

**This isn't an update on the story I'm just trying to let everyone know that I haven't updated in a while because my laptop crashed shortly after the last chapter was posted and it should be done being fixed really soon sorry for the delay P.S. I'm using a friends computer to update you right now if your wondering.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I'm back finally and ready to right but first can anyone give me some help with open office? Every time I download it (from the official site) and install it it gets to a certain point then says that something is missing if you can help me with that that would be great but anyway on with the story!**

* * *

"So Ash when are you going to tell May you love her?" Dawn asked.

"I'm not going to and I don't 'love her' I already told you I don't know how I feel about her" Ash replied sounding very annoyed.

"Ok ok sorry" The blue haired girl said.

The day was pretty uneventful after that until the others came back.

BREAK

"Hey guys anything interesting happen while we were gone?" May asked the two that stayed behind.

"Nope just a boring couple hours of training with Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Sceptile, and Charizard" Ash replied.

"Well it's getting late we should probably head back to your place so your mom doesn't get worried Ash" Misty said.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea Misty" Brock agreed.

The five friends said goodbye to Gary (as he was staying at the lab) and started heading back to Ash's house.

"I think I'm going to go to bed when we get back" said Dawn with a yawn.

"Well I'm going to stay up and maybe watch a movie if that's alright with you May" Said Misty.

"I got no problem with it" May told the older girl.

"I think I'll come watch it with you guys" Ash said.

"Me too" Said Brock.

"Well then what movie should we watch then?" Misty asked the group.

"Something with a lot of action!" Ash yelled enthusiastically.

"I think we should watch a romance movie!" May said.

"No let's watch a horror movie actually!" Ash said changing his mind.

"Ooooo how about a comedy" May said changing her mind as well.

"What do you think Misty?" Asked Brock.

"Well I kind of like the horror movie idea" Misty replied.

"Ok then let's just watch a horror movie then" Brock said.

"Fine" May said angrily.

* * *

When the five teens got back to the Ketchum residence they found a note on the kitchen counter from Delia saying that she went to bed early and not to stay up to late so they went to the living room (with the exception of Dawn) and pulled out the couch into a bed again and choosing a movie. They ended up choosing an old movie called "Friday the 13th" since Brock suggested it so after making a couple bags of popcorn and turning off all of the lights they put in the movie. Brock and Misty were both sitting in armchairs on either side of the couch/bed while Ash and May went back to their positions from the previous night. Ash loved the choice of movie, every time May got scared she grabbed on to him and wouldn't let go, Ash felt bad for his friend but loved it at the same time!

* * *

After about an hour and a half of Ash not being able to move due to May being scared the movie ended and Misty and Brock went upstairs.

* * *

"Brock I know that they like each other but do they?" Mist questioned Brock when they got to the top of the stairs.

"Well Ash says he thinks he likes May but I don't know how she feels maybe you could ask her" Brock responded.

"I'll think about it" Misty said closing the door to the guest bedroom behind her.

* * *

Downstairs in the living room Ash was still on the couch with May but she looked tired so he thought he's leave her so she could get some sleep.

"Well goodnight May" The raven haired trainer said getting up to leave

"NO!" May yelled scaring Ash slightly "I'm scared please stay with me for the night?"

* * *

**And done I can't believe I finally got another update done it took me a while anyways If this chapter seems different from the rest of the story I'm sorry but some serious life changes have been happening with me lately and it's effected my attitude but anyways thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I'm back nothing to say so let's get going!**

**R&R**

* * *

**Ash Ketchum woke up to the sound of birds singing and a beautiful sun in the sky not to mention a beautiful girl beside him.**

"**I wish I could just stay like this forever" Ash said to himself as he looked over to May, "She looks so pretty while she's sleeping" Ash said again to no one in particular, "I wonder if we should go get the tickets for the ferry today?" Ash asked himself, "I'll ask May a little later" Ash spoke to himself once more before returning to dream land.**

**When Ash woke up again May was gone and Ash was hungry so the trainer got up and followed his stomach to the kitchen where he found May making herself a PB&J sandwich.**

"**Where's everyone else?" Ash questioned his friend making her jump in the process.**

"**Oh jeez Ash you scared me" May said, "and they all went to Professor Oaks to relax for a bit from what I heard it took Brock, Dawn, and Misty a while to convince your Mom to go with them" May answered his question.**

"**Why didn't you go with them? Ash asked her.**

"**Didn't want to" The coordinator said as she took a bite of her sandwich.**

"**Ok" Ash said, "hey May do you wanna go get the tickets for the ferry in a little bit?" The raven haired boy asked.**

"**Yeah sure just let me finish eating" The girl replied.**

* * *

**After a few minutes the two teens were on their way to the pallet town harbour to get their tickets.**

"**So we get two tickets to Hoenn get my stuff and my pokemon then catch a ferry to Sinnoh right?" The Girl asked her friend.**

"**Yup that's the plan" Ash said.**

"**Ok then" May replied, "Oooo we're here!" May exclaimed running up to the ticket booth, "Can we get two tickets to Petalburg city please?" May asked the man in the booth.**

"**Of course the next boat leaves tomorrow at 3:00 and that will be **P **2000" The man said.**

"**Okay thank you" May said as she dug in her pocket for her money.**

"**Here let me handle it May" Ash said as he handed the man in the booth the money and took the tickets.**

"**Thanks Ash" May said as she blushed.**

"**No problem" He said as they walked back to Ash's house.**

* * *

"**Hey Mom you there?" Ash yelled as he and May walked into the door.**

"**Yeah I'm here" Ash's mother responded.**

"**Okay we just got our tickets for the ferry and we're leaving tomorrow at 3" Ash informed him mother.**

"**Okay dear Brock left while you were gone he said he had to get back home and to tell you he said goodbye" Delia told her son.**

"**Oh okay then" The boy said a bit upset, "well I better go pack my bag" Ash said as he went up the stairs as Misty came down the stairs.**

"**Hey May wanna go for a walk?" The gym leader asked the coordinator.**

"**Umm sure" She replied.**

* * *

**About a block or two away from the Ketchum residence May and Misty were walking along in silence.**

"**May the reason I wanted to go for a walk is because I want to talk to you about something" The gym leader spoke up.**

"**What is it?" The brunette asked.**

"**Well it's about Ash, what's going on between you two?" The girl asked her friend.**

"**N-nothing why do you ask?" May replied.**

"**Because I know something is" Misty said stepping a little closer to May.**

"**Nothing's going on between us" May said again.**

"**Are you sure?" Misty asked.**

"**Yup" the coordinator replied.**

"**Are you happy with that?" Misty asked another question.**

"**Ummm well yes and no" She told her friend.**

"**What do you mean?" Misty questioned her friend.**

"**Well I've liked him ever since the first day I met him but he's always been to dense for anything to ever happen between us" May told the older girl.**

"**Believe me May Ash likes you but I doubt he'll say anything for the same reason you don't say anything" Misty said as she started walking back to Ash's house**

* * *

**Well there's another chapter next we head to Hoenn! Thanks for reading and all reviews are appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 woot woot! I am thinking about trying to find someone to co-wright the story with nothing big just someone to make the chapters a little longer and possibly help with the battles.**

"**Ash? Like me? Well Misty sure has a couple of screws loose in her head!" May thought to herself as she walked back to the boy by the name of Ash Ketchum's house. **

"**Really though if he liked me he would have said something" May continued to think to herself "Well it is Ash after all."**

**When May got back to Ash's house it was dark outside and the only lights in the house came from the living room where Ash waited for her. May walked into the house to find Ash on the couch.**

"**Took you long enough" Ash said with a smirk making May smile slightly "Since Brock left there's two beds in my room so we could both sleep up there if you want" Ash told his friend.**

"**Yeah sure that works for me" May said happily.**

"**Well we have a long day tomorrow so let's get to bed" Ash said heading up the stairs to his room. **

"**Ok" May said fallowing him up the stairs.**

**When the two teens got to the boys room they looked around puzzled as only one bed was there.**

"**What the hell where did the other bed go?" Ash said out loud as May was climbing into Ash's bed.**

"**Well it doesn't really matter we slept together the last two nights anyway so climb on in" May said to her friend.**

**Ash blushed as he got into the bed with May. May hadn't realised that ash's bed was a lot smaller than the pull out couch so no matter what the two would be touching so May decided to make the best out of the situation by moving closer and closer to Ash. Ash noticing Mays movements turned on his side so he was facing her but kept his eyes closed so she would think that he was sleeping and reached his arm over top of May so he was holding on to her as he pretended to sleep, May kept moving closer while Ash held on to her.**

"**I know you're not asleep yet" May whispered causing Ash's eyes to shoot open in shock making May giggle.**

"**But-but how?" Ash said blushing.**

"**Because I know you better than that" May replied "Plus people don't fall asleep that quickly.**

"**Oh" Ash said pulling him arm away.**

"**What are you doing?" May asked the boy "Just because you're a bad actor doesn't mean you have to take your arm away" May said winking at him as she pulled his arm back over top of her easily making Ash blush "Goodnight Ash" May said as she laid her head down on Ash's chest.**

"**Goodnight May" Ash said before kissing Mays forehead and letting himself drift off to sleep.**

**May woke up the next morning just as she had fallen asleep, in Ash's arms. **

**Alright done chapter 8 now If you leave a review then it would be greatly appreciated and thanks to everyone who had reviewed one thing I do want to say is that I won't be updating on a normal basis I'll wright when I have time thanks R&R**


End file.
